Hey Daria
by psychos-xx-need-xx-love-xx-too
Summary: Daria/Jane slash. Very graphic. :Note. This is all I've written for this particular fic. If you want more, leave a review and tell me where you think it should lead!
1. Finding The Words

_Journal Entry: Un-dated_

_I've always known that my life is controlled by my emotions, but I never realized just how susceptible I was to those emotions until I found you. This is probably the most volatile surge of lust that I have ever felt for any one person. Damn, I really want to fuck you. First time I had to think of somebody to get off -_-;;; definitely a first. But I'll be damned if I let myself consider fucking you when I don't even know if you're so openly interested. I know you're bi, I know you like me enough to go out…if it doesn't work with Tom *stabs imaginary Tom*. Okay I may come off as all for it and really welcoming the idea of you with a boyfriend, but to tell you the truth I'm as jealous as hell. I've NEVER been jealous either. But I'll be even the more damned if I'm going to stop you from getting (or at least trying to get) him. Hell, for you, I'll help you get him! As much as it kills me inside… and still I'm as horny as ever. My only hope is that you stop trying for Tom and let me be with you… and the possibility of hot lesbian sex of course, but only when you want it (and if you do) too._

"Hey Daria! Where're you off to?"

"Ugh, gym." She said as she kept walking

"Ooh, that sucks," now getting into step with Daria.

Daria spins around, "Come on, I'm really pissed. I'm not going to class."

"Fine with me. Where to then?"

Waving her hand, "I don't know, or care. Anywhere!"

Taking Daria's hand, "Then follow me."

They walked fast through the winding school halls to their destination, neither really saying anything in the couple minutes they walked. When they got there, "Right here." They stepped out a large double door exiting at the back of the school, out of sight from the road and the student parking lot.

"Well, now where?" Daria asked, no longer agitated but curious as to where she was being taken.

"Just follow me, we're almost there." They walked through to the football field, entering the stadium and out towards the seating box.

"Wow, awesome. Wouldn't have thought about coming here," Daria said as her friend grabbed a drink from an unlocked vending machine.

"Just one of the many perks of having tight connection to those 'bandie freaks' so dear to our hearts," saying that as she was moving to sit next to Daria. "So what got you so pissed anyway?"

"God, fucking Tom is being a fucking ass," grabbing a coke and popping it with enough intensity to scrap the whole can.

"What'd he do now," putting down her drink and focusing even harder on Daria.

"Nothing. The fucking bastard did nothing, again," steaming now, "I fucking found that note I gave him. In the stupid fucking trash!" She threw the half-empty can at the gray brick wall. "That God damn mother fucker!" scooting down the wall and putting her head on the knees, "I fucking hate him"

She walked over to the distressed girl, "Hey, it's fine. You just need to calm down. Really."

"Really," very sarcastically, "I never would have thought."

"You don't need to get all bitch-y with me, I'm just tryin' to get you to calm down and, by the way, tell me just one more time why you're trying to get him?"

"Because he's fucking hott."

"And a fucking ass, don't forget that one."

Daria gave her an evil glare, "For someone who claims to be trying to help me you're doing a really good job."

"Why, thank you," digging back into the vender, "Now have another drink you anorexic whore."

Daria took the drink, popped it, and sat a little more relaxed with her legs spread a little and her arm to her side.

"Whatever…"

"Damn right, whatever." Coming up beside her, "You really need some vacation time. Tomorrow's Saturday anyway so we can just get out and do somethin' or, nothing, for that matter."

"Sounds good to me."

"Cool, now come on, I can hear the bell and we're gonna miss someone being trampled."

_E-mail_

_Hey Chica, you up for going out tonight? You don't have to answer because I'm gonna drag you out anyway ^_^_

_Just try not to be too pissed the whole time okay. I'd prefer to enjoy myself for a few minutes before the world spontaneously combusts due to you giving everyone you meet an evil glare that could kill a bio-nuclear shark. Seeya soon_

_XxXViracious ArtistXxX_

_Hey, I'm gonna swing by at about 5 or so. And no, I'm not going to blow up the world with my mind…yet. _

_Where ever it is you're taking me it better just not be anything stupid or I may kill you after all *gives bio-nuclear shark killing glare at screen *_

…x.x...Your Nightmare…x.x…


	2. Going Out

*ding ding ding ding*

"You do realize that you only have to push the button once for it to ring," came a sarcastic drawl from the doorway of a two-story house in a suburb.

"Then I'd have missed out on the fun," was the equally sarcastic reply.

"Well come on then," she said as she walked out the door, not bothering to go back inside to get anything.

"You don't need anything?"

"Why would I need something when we're just going for a walk?" She answered, raising a smug eyebrow.

"A walk? Really Jane, you could at least have thought of somewhere to go," she refuted, only slightly agitated.

"That's no fun at all amiga," she chimed as a grin fell on her face.

"Stop grinning. That scares me." Daria said, dead-panned.

"Who said I didn't like scaring you?" Spoken in the most innocent voice you could imagine.

"Well fine, you dragged me out here so where the hell are we walking?"

She turned and pointed past a few streets, "Over that hill and through the woods," she hesitated a minute, "to the devil's playroom we go."

"Nice twist," Her voice still deadpanned.

They started walking down the street her house was on and when they were stepping onto the next, "So, fed up with note-boy yet?"

"Keep asking that and I'll never sleep with you." This statement made our previous speaker fall over in such a way that would be envied by every anime character ever drawn.

"Okay, you caught me on that one. You're getting too good at those comeback thingy-s. I won't be able to keep up my sarcasm much longer with you there to stop me before I get a chance to get my thoughts together."

"Finally she understands. Daria the almighty yields to no man."

"Man eh. What about horny teenage girl?" she hissed that last bit out with what many would call an equally scary open-mouthed grin.

"Hey, I thought I told you to stop with that grinning," Daria joked as they kept walking, not stopping once throughout their conversation.

She looked around, "Just a few more feet and will be there."

"Wait, I thought you said we were just going for a walk?"

"We are; to 'The Devil's Playground', my own little hide-away back here behind my aunt's old property. It's technically not hers anymore, but the developers haven't made any plans for construction on the field yet so that leaves me with this open field and ditch duo and a hell of a lot of free time."

"Gotcha." Just faintly unsteady, maybe even un-noticeable.

They were passing through overgrown weeds to a dilapidated barn in a very large field next to some old grape vines. "Well I stocked it up with plenty of cokes and crap like that; even managed to find an old couch that's not too bad to sit on after I fixed up a board on it." She said as they entered what looked like it used to be a large farming tractor shed.

"Good enough for me, but what's with all the quality time?"

"What? I can't spend some time with the woman I love?" That struck Daria a little low. She knew her friend liked her but she really didn't want to do anything if she could have Tom, even if it was her friend who had helped her in trying to get him.

She sighed, "It's no use trying to get you to lay off me is it?"

"Nope. None, at, all," she said, leaving a space in between each word for each time she grabbed something; two cokes and a chocolate bar.

"Here," she tossed the coke and chocolate to Daria then plopped down on the worn and ragged…couch.

Lying on her back she looked up at Daria to find her sitting down on her legs with coke and chocolate in hand. Daria ate a few pieces of the candy then threw it out onto a flimsy, makeshift table off to the side of the…room. Then she just sat there with her drink, sipping it every few seconds as her friend gazed possessively at her.

Daria looked over to her friend beneath her to see two closed eyelids staring back at her. She leaned back against the musty aged upholstery. Her neck curving with the strangely inviting cloth and rapidly closing eyes, which seemed to be where the soft sigh originated instead of her slender throat. She bent down out of her comforted position and put down the coke can only to be pulled back onto the couch once the drink was on the ground and to meet a pair of eyes both demanding and loving.

"AHH!" she mock screamed, more of a surprised gasp but nothing to portray any sense of fear or unease. Her friend just smiled and moved her a little to her side instead of directly on top of her, so that she was also laying on her back on the wide boards. Daria just closed her eyes and relaxed. Her friend did the same but not without first snaking an already placed arm under and around Daria's waist, moving on her side so she faced Daria though both their eyes were already shut.


	3. Good Morning

They both fell asleep like that but it being 6:30 when they started there nap led the first one to wake up finding a very pitch black area around them…and a warm body to their side.

She smiled into the dark, only a hint of her mischievous grin present. She couldn't hold in the lust she felt sitting there. She was facing the one woman in the world who could make her do anything; watching the moonlight flow through the cracks in the walls and roof to play across this unbelievingly beautiful girls face. She felt like she was in pure heaven right then but her unconscious was telling her she needed more, much more. She leaned over, sliding her arm on her love's shoulder and moved in to kiss her and her sleeping lips. It was a soft and tender kiss but far from chaste.

Daria started to move but was still asleep. She pulled herself reluctantly from Daria but kept constantly staring at her face, she wouldn't let this image leave her mind for a long time. When Daria finally woke up she set her eyes on her friend. "Jane…" she scoped her mind for what to say but all her question she ended up answering herself, she was with her best friend, she was fine.

"Hey sleepy," came the response. Yet her mind was shouting how amazing her one-sided kiss was and she was still begging for more. "You feeling any better now?"

"Why would I have been…oh Tom, yea I had totally forgotten."

"Then I'm sorry for bringing it up," and feeling daring, "If you want, I can make you forget it all again." Keeping a sincere gaze, she moved closer so that they where mouth to mouth then moved to her ear, "I won't hurt you, you know that. So, let me help."

Daria was confused at first but soon realized what her friend was playing at. She had moved back so that they where face to face again, but still only inches apart. "I don't know…"

After a few seconds of neither speaking, she moved even closer to Daria so that they were literally a millimeter from each other's lips. Then she kissed her, a light and very controlled kiss but a kiss.

She came back, "Here I'll get you another coke," she said while picking up the one on the floor, leaving Daria in a daze.

She looked over her shoulder, "You want something to eat?"

"Uhh. No, I'm good."

"Glad to hear it, good thing I'm not as bad a kisser as I had thought," she spoke with her trade-mark grin right before sitting back down next to Daria, handing her a coke and keeping one for herself.

She moved over so she was sitting cross-legged on the couch and looking at Daria, "I wasn't a bad kisser, was I?" with only a hint of nervousness.

"Noooo," she said pulling out the vowel while still partially in her daze as she pulled the coke tab reverberating a crisp 'snap' through the shifty complex. "I wouldn't say bad but you could use some practice," now getting back some of her composure.

"Well now I have something to work on while I don't do my homework, and it's a much nicer hobby to get better at," the grin was back but it was fast fading into a heartfelt smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Mmm, you in bed last night." This made Daria spit up all the coke in her mouth.

"Wow, I should NOT try to drink ANYthing after asking you a question, should I?"

"It doesn't sound too smart does it," she finished off by putting her own drink down and Daria, being careful of what her friend was planning, decided to do the same.

She came back up to see Daria looking at her, like she was expecting something to blow up any second.

"Is it really that hard to trust me?" She edged herself closer so that she was half laying on Daria.

"No, but you make it difficult sometimes," her lying back against the couch again.

Just as she was comfortable her friend moved up so that she was staring down at her, "You know, I'm starting to like the look of you under me," she moved down and kissed her again, a little harder this time, and to her surprise Daria kissed back while pushing her on her back so that she was on top, straddling her.

"Same here," and this time Daria was the one to start the kiss.

"Mmmmm," her friend moaned into the kiss. She brought her arm up around Daria bringing her down onto her side.

She rubbed Daria's arm and was tracing her spine with the other hand. Daria was just holding one hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist.

She pulled Daria out of the kiss and came back down kissing her neck and rubbing her back as she did so.

Daria leaned her head back as her mind swirled with the sensations. "Daria," she had come back so they were facing, "If I do anything and you want to stop just tell me, okay." Daria was still off-guard and just nodded her head.

She kissed Daria hard on the lips moving them both so she was on top again. Her hand was tangling itself in Daria's short hair while the other was windy up her waist, past her back, to her bra strap and was rubbing the flesh under it.

They kept kissing like that for a few minutes until she pulled off Daria's shirt and her own in a split second, only barely letting herself see Daria's bare stomach but pounding that image in her head as she started up kissing her again. Daria was shocked yes, but she didn't say anything. She was a little scared of where this was going but her body wouldn't let her mind make anything coherent come out even if she tried.

She kept kissing, biting down softly on Daria's lower lip every few seconds. She swiped her fingers across the bra hook and quickly took care of that thin border between each other's skin. Daria didn't seem to have realized or didn't care as she pushed down on her friend's lower back pulling them closer still.

She got up a swift second, changing her position so that their thighs were between each other, then came back down just as fast and started kissing the crook of Daria's neck. Daria couldn't help but elicit a slow low moan as she hit a soft spot on her neck and then squeaked as her hips involuntarily lurched forward from an unexpected, but not necessarily unwelcome, contact. Daria couldn't stop her hips from bucking forward in a lopsided rhythm, grinding herself harder when a certain spot hit itself.

Jane couldn't very well of stopped either. She had been holding back so as to not startle Daria and had been controlling herself well enough until Daria started to grind against her inciting the most unbelievably wonderful jolts up and down her spine. She was almost lost enough in her own pleasure to forget the helpless girl beneath her…almost. Regaining what could be scavenged of her composure, she let loose all inhibitions she had been suppressing. The couch was rocking with the force being pushed on it. Both girls were panting and drenched in sweat. Then Daria shuddered… and again… then again.

She got off of Daria and lay down beside her. She kissed her hard and Daria kissed back with what strength she had left. Then Daria half moaned, half screamed into the kiss when she felt her friends hand slip down her pants and touch her clit, once. Daria was still shuddering subtly with vigil fingers rubbing her lips, careful to stay far from her clit.

Then Daria was suddenly moaning into open air. She didn't know where her new lover's mouth had gone and was not in the right ability to think about it. Then she squeaked when she felt a tongue glide around her nipple. She was so overwhelmed by the sensations around her that she barely even noticed when she heard herself screaming. Wave after wave hit her hard and did not go unnoticed by her lover. While Daria was undergoing orgasm after even more powerful orgasm her lover had been right next to her in definitely more than one.

Daria was coming down and was much too weak for her body to consider another climax. Her friend was lying on top of her with just the amount of vigor left to wrap her arms around her lover. Daria lay her left arm on Jane's back and exhaled deeply before letting her worn mind wander in it's new found ecstasy.

Diary of a 'friend'

"Even though you'd never be with me. Even though you love him more. Even if I never have you again. I can find peace in the fact that I had you once. Even if it was only a dream."


End file.
